<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[TTS Podfic] Insane by TTSPodfiks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381426">[TTS Podfic] Insane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks'>TTSPodfiks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF!John Watson, Established Relationship, John Watson is insane, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock loves it, tts podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:19:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's kidnapped, and John's plan to get him out is utterly insane.</p><p>Sherlock finds out why John got the nickname 'Mad Doc Watson' in Afghanistan, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[TTS Podfic] Insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890285">Insane</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma">ThetaSigma</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was delighted to be given permission to convert this wonderful series to text to speech podfics. I hope they provide some enjoyment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Download from <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/xaupxy5qqpfbju2/insane.mp3">Mediafire</a>. 8.48MB</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>